In Life There Are Worse Things Than Dying
by Everybody'sGotASecret
Summary: Aria Prescott pertenece a Slytherin, pero... ¿será un giro de tresicentos sesenta grados el que dará su vida cuando conozca a sus dos futuros mejores amigos?
1. Chapter 1

_**In Life There Are Worse Things Than Dying**_

_Abandonaron el Expreso de Hogwarts y un grandullón, llamado Hagrid, los condujo hacia los botes que los llevarían al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts._

_Una mujer con pintas aparentemente de bruja los detuvo antes de acabar de subir la escalera._

_—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —comenzó diciendo— Bien, en breve atravesaréis esas puertas para uniros a vuestros compañeros. Pero antes de eso se os seleccionará para vuestras casas. A saber, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras viváis aquí, vuestra casa será vuestra familia, vuestros triunfos serán puntos para vuestra casa, y cualquier infracción hará que pierda puntos. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos será galardonada con la Copa de la Casa._

_—¡Trevor! —saltó un muchacho moreno hacia un sapo que estaba en lo alto de la escalera, interrumpiendo a la profesora, sin intención alguna—. Perdón —dijo intimidado por la mirada de ésta._

_—La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar en unos instantes —prosiguió la bruja, de la cuál todavía no sabíamos el nombre, y se encaminó a cruzar esas puertas._

_—Veo que es cierto lo que se decía en el tren —habló un joven muy rubio—. Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts._

_En ese instante todos comenzaron a murmurar acerca de ese muchacho._

_—Estos son Crabbe y Goyle —continuó el extremadamente rubio indicando a los nombrados con un movimiento de cabeza—. Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —dijo en frente del joven Potter, causando una risa al acompañante pelirrojo—. ¿Mi nombre te hace gracia? No necesito preguntarte el tuyo, pelirrojo y túnica de segunda mano. Debes de ser un Weasley —dijo con desprecio—. Pronto descubrirás que hay familias de magos mejor que otras, Potter. No te juntes con la gente equivocada —volvió a mirar al pelirrojo—. En eso puedo ayudarte —dijo ofreciéndole la mano al moreno de gafas redondas._

_—Creo que se elegir por mí mismo, gracias —contestó éste, heroico por su parte._

_—Ya está todo preparado, seguidme —dijo la profesora haciendo acto de presencia._

_Comenzaron a caminar tras ella en fila de dos en dos, cruzaron las puertas mirando y alabando cada rincón de ese maravilloso colegio que los había dejado asombrados. La sala era amplia, con mesas kilométricas y alumnos sentados de forma ordenada alrededor de éstas. Habían velas flotando por doquier, y el techo estaba bajo un hechizo para que pareciese el cielo._

_—Tened la amabilidad de esperar aquí —dijo la profesora, deteniéndolos ante ella y una larga mesa colocada horizontalmente donde aguardaban, parece ser, los demás profesores—. Ahora, antes de comenzar, el profesor Dumbledore quiere dedicaros unas palabras —dijo mientras un hombre de larga barba blanca se levantaba de su asiento._

_—He de anunciaros algunas normas de principio de curso —comenzó diciendo—. Los nuevos debéis saber que el Bosque Oscuro está terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos, así mismo nuestro celador, el señor Filch me ha pedido que os recuerde que el pasillo del tercer piso, el del lado derecho, no está permitido para todo aquel que no desee la más dolorosa de las muertes. Gracias —dijo tomando asiento, de nuevo._

_—Cuando diga vuestro nombre, vendréis hasta aquí. Yo os colocaré el sombrero sobre la cabeza, y seréis seleccionados para una casa —Hermione Granger —dijo leyendo el nombre de un pergamino que sostenía en la mano contraria a la del sombrero._

_La joven maga acudió al taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo su trabajo._

_"Ah, veamos... Bien, de acuerdo. ¡Gryffindor!" anunció provocando aplausos en una de las mesas, perteneciente, obviamente, a esa casa. La muchacha castaña abandonó el lugar y acudió a su casa._

_—Draco Malfoy —llamó la profesora._

_"¡Slytherin!" anunció el Sombrero Seleccionador sin apenas haberle rozado la cabeza._

_Así ocurrió sucesivamente hasta que la profesora llamó a la siguiente alumna._

_—Aria Prescott —McGonagall pronunció el nombre, y una muchacha rubia de pelo largo y de ojos verdes grisáceos, que brillaban de forma descomunal, se dirigió bajo la presión de los nervios y tomó asiento en el taburete._

_"Interesante... Realmente interesante... Percibo talento, mucho talento... Diría Gryffindor —una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y la casa de Gryffindor comenzaba a estallar en aplausos—. Pero... —Gryffindor guardó silencio— Veamos como te defiendes en... ¡Slytherin!" anunció._

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente tres meses después de la selección, a Aria todavía le costaba aceptar que pertenecía a Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador había cometido un error, o eso es lo que pensaba la joven maga continuamente. No soportaba el hecho de que su casa y la de Gryffindor no fuesen compatibles, ya que había percibido que tenía más conexión con aquellos que con sus propios compañeros.<p>

Paseaban por los pasillos sin ningún concreto lugar al que ir. Acompañada de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y un par de Slytherins más.

—Eh, ¿a dónde ibas, feo? —preguntó Malfoy con tono de desprecio al muchacho moreno que vestía el uniforme de Gryffindor, al cuál, Aria recordaba de aquella metedura de pata del primer día, sin duda, era el chico del sapo.

—A-a-a-a... la sala común de Gryffindor —contestó el chico, aterrorizado, parecía.

—"A-a-a-a... la sala común de Gryffindor" —imitó Draco burlándose del muchacho, cosa que causó risas entre sus acompañantes, excepto Aria—. Eres penoso, Longbottom —dijo Malfoy tirándole los libros que sostenía entre sus brazos al suelo.

Los Slytherin continuaron su camino, y la muchacha rubia, les siguió de cerca. Cruzaron una columna—Voy al baño —dijo—Id sin mí, ahora os alcanzo —dijo volviéndose para retomar su camino hacia atrás. Llegó donde había sucedido la escena y supuso que el chico seguiría allí. Se acercó a él, y éste hizo ademán de apartarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ya agachada a su altura mientras le pasaba unos libros, el chico asintió— No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es Draco —dijo levantándose— Soy Aria —le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó él, sorprendido, sin aceptar la mano siquiera.

Sonrió levemente— Digamos que no soy como los demás —dijo pasándole el último libro que aguardaban sus manos.

—¿Y qué pasa si se enteran de que me has ayudado? —preguntó el chico, de nuevo.

—Por el momento podemos mantenerlo en secreto —contestó la chica— Me gustaría tener un amigo que no fuese Slytherin —sonrió sincera.

—Neville —dijo ofreciéndole ahora su mano— Neville Longbottom.

—Encantada —dijo aceptándola— Aria Prescott.

—Gracias —dijo, a lo que la rubia contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡Aria! —se oía de lejos.

—Vaya, tengo que irme. Adiós Neville —se despidió con la mano mientras iba corriendo al encuentro de su compañera Pansy Parkinson, quién la llamaba a gritos— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo cuando al fin estaba en frente de ella.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó cortante.

—En el baño —contestó convincente.

—¿En serio? Acabo de ir y no estabas —atacó de nuevo.

—¿Quizá... porque había salido ya?

—¿Y qué hacías cuando has salido?

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

—Eres una Slytherin, Aria.

—Lo sé —admitió firmemente.

—Pues actúa como una —dijo levantando la voz— Venga, vámonos de aquí, no vaya a ser que aparezcan más Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Life There Are Worse Things Than Dying **_

Habían terminado las clases y Aria caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, donde, como usualmente hacían ahora, Neville la esperaba en la mesa más apartada, la cuál habían bautizado como suya. Hacía semanas que se reunían allí para hablar y reír por lo bajo, con tal de no ser expulsados de la sala.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de la rubia, hecho que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha haciéndole pegar un ligero salto y un ahogado chillido. Dos gemelos pelirrojos habían irrumpido su tranquilidad.

_—_Eh Neville, ¿qué haces con una... _—_comenzó diciendo uno, mientras observaban el color de la corbata de la rubia, que esperaba tímida_—_... Slytherin? _—_terminó el otro, ojiplático.

_—_Se llama Aria _—_rectificó Neville avergonzado por la poca delicadeza de sus compañeros de casa.

_—_Será mejor que me vaya _—_dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas_—_ Te veo luego _—_dijo refiriéndose a Neville, y desapareció de la sala sin dejar rastro.

_—_¿Qué le pasa? _—_preguntó George.

_—_No le gusta que la llamen _"Slytherin"_.

_—_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo es? _—_preguntó ahora Fred.

_—_Nev, los Slytherin no son de fiar _—_dijo George.

_—_Ella es diferente.

_—_Venga tío, todos los Slytherin son iguales _—_dijo Fred, y antes de que el moreno hablase añadió_—_ Sin excepción alguna. A la mínima te apuñalará por la espalda, ya verás.

_—_Cállate Fred.

_—_¿Pero por qué te picas? _—_preguntaba George_—_ ¿Te gusta? _—_preguntaron divertidos al unísono.

_—_¡Ella es diferente! _—_repitió Neville, aparentemente enfadado mientras se dirigía a la salida.

_—_¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? _—_preguntó Fred, siguiéndolo de cerca junto con su hermano cuando ya estaban fuera de la biblioteca y veían como Neville se apresuraba para huir de sus preguntas.

_—_¡Neville! _—_gritó George.

_—_¡Ella me ayudó! _—_gritó éste girándose hacia ellos, para nuevamente dirigirse a su casa común.

* * *

><p>Pasadas dos semanas, Aria no intercambiaba palabras con ningún alumno perteneciente a Gryffindor, ni siquiera Neville.<p>

No había nadie por los pasillos, seguramente todos estarían reunidos en sus correspondientes salas comunes. Todos, excepto Aria. La cuál paseaba solitaria por Hogwarts. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó un estruendoso ruido seguido de risas que provenía del comedor. Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a echar un vistazo, llevándose por sorpresa a dos pelirrojos lanzando hechizos contra la mesa de Slytherin. Aria perdió el equilibrio, calló al suelo, se levantó rápida y se escondió tras una columna. Pero los gemelos ya habían salido en busca de explicaciones a esa interrupción.

_—_¡Eh! ¡Eh! _—_gritó Fred.

Aria salió corriendo a ninguna parte, pero los pelirrojos habían podido distinguir su lisa y larga cabellera rubia.

Llegó la hora de la cena, cada alumno tomó su asiento correspondiente. La comida apareció por arte, obviamente, de magia, llenando cada rincón vacío. Los Slytherin fueron al ataque en cuanto apareció aquella apetitosa comida, pero Aria permanecía quieta, o más bien, paralizada. Lo que a saber habían hecho los Gryffindor la detenía. Malfoy chilló desconsoladamente, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, el cuál tenía un trozo de carne mordiéndole la mano. En ese instante toda la comida de la mesa de Slyhterin cobró vida. Aria fue la única de Slytherin que reía con ganas junto con las otras casas. Un movimiento de varita por parte de McGonagall y todo se solucionó.

La cena prosiguió tranquila, pero Aria continuaba aguantándose la risa, como algunos alumnos de Gryffindor. Cruzó su mirada, contenida de lágrimas, con una de los gemelos y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a recobrar la complicidad con Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Severus Snape reunió a todos los alumnos, organizados por sus respectivas casas, con el objetivo de hallar al culpable de aquella broma pesada.<p>

_—_Anoche, uno de vosotros hechizó la mesa de Slytherin _—_decía con ese tono y ritmo tan característico suyos mientras paseaba y observaba a los presentes_—_ El, o los culpables, tienen la oportunidad de entregarse y cumplir el castigo que se les impondrá. Así mismo, si alguno de los presentes sabe quién ha sido y no lo dice, sufrirá castigo como si fuese el culpable _—_dijo parándose para realizar un examen visual a las caras de los alumnos_—_ Señorita Prescott, _—_dijo mirándola.

Aria levantó la cabeza y miró al frente.

_—_¿Usted sabe algo de lo que sucedió anoche? _—_preguntó.

Aria visualizó por el rabillo del ojo a los gemelos.

_—_No _—_contestó.

_—_Yo creo que sí _—_dijo Snape_—_ Acompáñeme señorita Prescott _—_dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Aria le siguió de cerca, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

><p><em>—<em>Lo sabe _—_le susurró George a Fred en cuanto Aria y Severus desaparecieron de la sala.

_—_¿Qué? _—_preguntó Fred.

_—_Aria. Aria sabe que fuimos nosotros.

_—_¿Cómo lo sabes?

_—_¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que anoche alguien nos vio y echó a correr? Era una chica rubia. Era Aria.

_—_George, no quiero cortarte el rollo pero... hay muchas rubias en Hogwarts.

_—_Te prometo que era ella, estoy seguro. _—_confirmó George.

_—_¿Entonces por qué no nos ha delatado? Ha tenido la oportunidad.

_—_Puede que sea verdad eso...

_—_¿El qué? _—_preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido.

_—_Que es diferente.

* * *

><p><em>—<em>Vaya, por fin te encontramos. _—_dijo George asomándose en uno de los baños, seguido por su hermano.

Aria levantó la vista, les miró y continuó con la limpieza que le había mandado Snape como castigo, obviamente, sin emplear magia.

La situación se envolvió de un silencio incómodo_—_ ¿Queríais algo? _—_preguntó Aria supuestamente concentrada en aniquilar una mancha del suelo.

_—_Sabemos que lo sabes _—_comenzó Fred.

_—_No sé a qué te refieres _—_dijo Aria.

_—_¿Por qué no dijiste que fuimos nosotros? Lo sabías _—_dijo George agachándose en busca de los brillantes ojos de Aria.

_—_Yo... soy... diferente _—_contestó Aria, mirándolo a los ojos.

_—_¡Venga ya! _—_gritó Fred_—_ Tú no eres diferente, eres como los demás. Eres una Slytherin.

_—_Escúchame zanahorio _—_dijo Aria levantándose apresuradamente y encarándose con Fred_—_ Yo no escogí ser Slytherin, ¿vale? _—_dijo empujándole_—_ Yo esperaba ser Gryffindor. Y a día de hoy todavía no estoy cómoda donde estoy. Sí, soy Slyhterin, pero no me siento como una _—_las lágrimas comenzaban a luchar para salir en tropel_—_Y si no os he delatado es porque me habéis hecho reír. Estoy harta de que la gente no me tome en serio. ¡No soy como ellos! _—_gritó, mientras lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas_—_ Y no quiero serlo.

Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia ninguna parte.


End file.
